Devilsin and Alex roll with Hawaii five 0 Part1-3
by DevilsinWithAlexMcGarrett
Summary: Alex McGarrett23 And I love Hawaii five 0 and we decided to publish part 1 of many
1. Part 1

By: DevilsinWithAlexMcGarrett and Alex McGarrett23

Devilsin and Alex roll with Hawaii 5-0 part 1

Characters: Catherine Rollins, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Danny Williams, Kono Kalakaua, Grace Williams, Devilsin Rollins, and Alex McGarrett

Chapter 1:weird walk-in

Kono says " You wanna do it?" Kono is super horny right now. "Sure baby." says Devilsin. They started having sex, but Danny walked in on them. "What the hell man, can we have a 3-some?" Danny says. "NOOOO!" they both yell. "Small dick Danny can't join." Devilsin says, busting out laughing. Kono and Devilsin then get dressed laughing their asses off. " Damn we just started, too, Danny your an ass," says Kono. Steve and Catherine walk in making out. Danny yells, "ewww!" and Devilsin says to Steve " Bro, that's my sister." "Yet you have fucked her" Steve points out. "We didn't know we were related, well I did but hey…" Devilsin yells. Steve shoots Devilsin in the head, but he can't die, so he just laughs at Steve. He then kisses Catherine on the forehead and says "love you sis." Kono then proceeds to tear Devilsin's shirt off. Gracie walks in and kisses Kono and Devilsin being it is a 3 way relationship. Danny backed off after remembering that. Catherine says "Are you 3 all a thing or what?" "yes we are" Devilsin responses. He removed his pants and lied back down. Five-0 leaves the room and they have a 3-some that includes Devilsin who is 17, Kono, and Gracie who is 17.

Chapter 2: let bullets rain from above

"Chin what do you got?" asks Steve. "Hey dad." Alex calls out. Steve says "5-0 this is my son Alex, Alex meet Devilsin, Kono, Danny, and Chin." "So far we have a hostage situation in progress a code 10, so he will face life when we catch him" says Alex surprising everyone. " That about sums it up." Chin says disappointed he couldn't say it first. " Yea, Alex is a smart ass." says Steve. 5-0 goes to the crime scene and almost immediately Alex starts shooting, so Devilsin takes some hits to protect everyone. All the sudden everyone starts shooting at 5-0, civilians, hostage takers, and even cops. Then it stops and everyone shooting is dead via Alex's superpowers. He snapped their necks with his telekinesis. That night Alex goes home to Max (science Max's son) ready for sex. Devilsin went home and drunk a shit ton of whiskey and smoked a bunch of weed.

Chapter 3: Alex and Devilsin cause a McDanno cargument

"Steve tell Alex to shut the fuck up before I bitch slap his ass out of his seat." say Danny. "How are you gonna bitch slap me it of my seat while were in a car?" say Alex being a smartass as usual. "See, that's what I mean Steve he is annoying as HELL." yells Danny. Devilsin and Alex both jump out of the car. They walk to HQ and have a beer. Then they both talk to their mates and plan a good night. Chin got weirded out and took a ride on his motorcycle. Everyone then returns safely and they settle everything and they live long lives after.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Part 2

17 to read

By: DevilsinWithAlexMcGarrett and Alex McGarret23

Devilsin and Alex roll with Hawaii 5-0 part 2

Chapter 1: A broken home

"Kono I wanna fucking die. Just pop some pills and O.D. because i can't take the bullshit anymore!" Devilsin yells. Even though Kono knew he was drunk she broke down in tears and he gave her a big hug and said " Kono i'm sorry, but this time opened my eyes. I love you." By this time Alex walked in and said " What's going on here! Why is Kono crying." " It was just another drunken fight. I will never do this again. Usually she would just shoot me to wake me up. Kono I love you. So what are you doing here Alex?" Alex responds by saying " Kono asked me to come by and hangout and have a beer. But I see you already started without me. So now I have to catch up. Are we going to order some take-out and relax." "Kono what do you think?" Asked Devilsin. "Please" says Kono still crying. Devilsin picked her up and carried her to the couch and sat her down next to him. By this time she was laughing because Devilsin was whispering dirty jokes in to her ear. In the next room you hear Alex talking to the take-out guy. " yea I want some poi, chicken, and some fat cheeks." Says Alex. the take-out guy says " thank you sir that will be $190, we will see you in 20 minutes." After they eat they invite Max over and Kono and Devilsin locked Alex and Max in the guest bedroom, then they lock themselves in their room for a little fun time. A little pussy for Devilsin and dick for Alex's gay ass. Steve walked in and heard moaning then he left in a hurry. He went to pick up Catherine and came back to the house and went into one of the guest rooms and locked the door for a little pussy of his own with Devilsin's sister. Then Danny walks in and hears moaning in three different rooms. He sits down on the couch and starts masterbating in the livingroom with the curtains wide open. Then Devilsin heard him yell victory and literally kicks him out of his house forever.

Chapter 2: Runaway girl

Devilsin was in the middle of fucking Kono when Danny called and said " Gracie ran away. Can you talk her into living with you for a while." "Well she already planned on it but sure." It turns out Grace was licking Kono's pussy while Kono sucked Devilsin's dick. "Danny by the way it is because of your small dick maturbating." says Devilsin. "Love you danno." Gracie says from under the blankets. Later after sex Devilsin cooked some homemade noodles, some chicken, and turkey. " I love you guys" says Devilsin as he kisses them both.

Chapter 3: Alex's school fights

On Monday morning at Farrington High School. I was walking to first period when I got jumped by four people in the locker room before gym class. The big muscle looking guy picks me up pins me against the wall while his friends started throwing punches to his midsection and head. After twenty minutes the gym teacher walks in and sees what's going on and yells for the boys to stop and to get out of the locker room. The gym teacher walks over to me and asks if I was ok. I told him I was fine. But I wasn't fine that day. But the gym teacher just got up and walked away. The next day was Tuesday. It happened again but this time it was during lunch period. The big muscle guy and his friends took me from the lich room and to the locker room where they started to beat the crap out of me but it didn't last very long because I was fighting back and I punched the big muscle guy in the throat. His friends backed off pretty quickly and ran to the principal

to tell the principle that I beat the shit out of their friend in the locker room. So the principal ran to the locker room and told everyone to leave. He asked me what happened and I told him I was defending myself from a bully and I punched him in the throat.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Part 3

Devilsin and Alex roll with Hawaii five 0 part 3

New characters:Johnny Romanzo

Chapter 1:Hell's pit is a suicidal place

"What is this Chin?" Steve asked. He laid a picture of "Hell's pits'' which is the bottom of the largest volcano in Hawaii. "There is a current suicide hotline where their trying to stop a man from jumping in Hell's pits." Chin says. " Danny shut the Hell up dude, and yes I was getting lucky before work. Kono you need to change from your wet clothes." says Devilsin. "Did she not dry off after swimming again?" Steve asks. "No, I made 'em wet." Devilsin says with a smile. Alex barges in with the newest report. "He jumped, but didn't burn, he landed face first on a sharp ass rock." Alex Says. " Alright, we need to go investigate. Chin I will get a hold of some contacts for hazmat suits. Kono and Devilsin stop making out and get to work." "Whatever, your just jealous." Devilsin says as his sister Catherine walks in and kisses Steve. Grace walks in crying. "What's wrong sweety?" Danny asked his daughter. "Johnny Romanzo is bullying me again." Grace says. "He is a little heathen." Danny points out. "I love you Gracie." Devilsin says. "Shit, we gotta go, NOW." Steve yells. They all hurry to the volcano in their cars. It turns out it was Johnny Romanzo's dad, Jack Romanzo, that had jumped. There were troubles at home so He took it out on Grace. "I will take custody of Johnny." Steve says. " YAY, Johnny and I can hang out and be friends now." exclaims Gracie. "Shit that means I'm his uncle. That's not so bad actually." Devilsin realizes.

Chapter 2: This is a sexual home

"I'm horny right now. Do you guys wanna call Alex and order food and so everyone, including Johnny, can hang out then have sex?" Kono asks. "Hell yeah!" Devilsin and Gracie say at the same time. Devilsin dials Alex's number. "Hey get everyone together and come over. We'll get take-out on me." Devilsin says. "Okay, sounds good." Alex says. They hang up. Everyone shows up and eats very good food. Now time for dessert if you know what I mean. " OHHHHHHH, don't stop daddy, OHHHHHHHHH." Kono screams and moans as well as Catherine. Grace ended up fucking Johnny. After sex everyone gathered at the living room tv. Then Alex blurts out "That is way better than a dildo, Max." Everyone busts out laughing.

Chapter 3: Kono's "affair"

"I know you've been fucking Steve." Devilsin says. "Are you mad at me?" Kono asks. Devilsin says " No, but I wish you would have told me." "I didn't want to hurt you." Kono said. "I don't care if you fuck other dudes as long as I approve, and yes I approve of Steve." Devilsin says. "Thank you, but you are my main lover and only husband." Kono says hugging Devilsin. Later Gracie comes over with Johnny. "What's up Johnny?" Devilsin asks. "Just fucking Gracie. How about you?" Johnny says. "Wanting to beat the shit out of you, but if Grace is happy I won't." Devilsin responses. "Well I'm not, he forced it." Gracie said. Johnny slaps Grace and Kono rushes over to comfort her. Johnny readies up and Devilsin hits him with a left jab. That was the end. "Grace you were fucking your cousin."Devilsin points out.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
